The Long Ride Home
by TooPaleToFail
Summary: She was a nurse and he was the outlaw that saved her when she was a little girl. She didn't think she would ever see him again, her knight in shining armor, but fate has a funny way of playing out. Can she accept that not all things in her life are meant
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This was a little something I thought up this morning and was thinking about it all day while I was at school. Hope you enjoy! Will be posting another chapter very soon. Thanks!**

When I was a little girl, only about twelve or so, I took my first ride on a motorcycle. I was chubby for my age, wearing clothes for girls a few years older than me, and all I wanted that day was an ice cream cone from Henry's Sweet Shop. I gathered my change stash, a meager handful or dimes and nickels, and slipped past my passed out mother. She fell asleep on the couch most nights, a vodka bottle hanging from her fingers. I closed the door quietly behind me and went on my waddling way.

The change jingled in my pocket as I made my way down the cracked sidewalk and I hummed along to the music it made. It was around five o'clock and the summer heat was slowly winding down, a slight breeze lifting my dull brown hair. Waving to the neighbors as I walked, I remember feeling normal. My mother kept her habit mostly contained, only drinking within the confines of our home.

I was about a block away from Henry's when I felt like someone was following me. I resisted the urge to look back at first but gave in moments later. Two boys from school loomed only feet behind me, snickering obnoxiously. I recognized them as the Retty brothers and immediately sped up my pace. They were notorious bully's, terrorizing everyone that crossed their paths.

"Hey fatso!" I recognized William Retty's voice, my heartbeat speeding up at the insult.

I began to jog slightly but stopped as a sharp pain spread through my scalp. The pavement greeted my face as I tripped forward. The coppery taste of blood spread over my tongue, assaulting my already dulled senses.

"And the elephant goes down!" James shouted, pressing a sneaker clad foot between my shoulder blades. I yelped in pain but was silenced by a swift kick to the ribs. All air left my body and tears brimmed in my blurry vision.

"Make the piggy squeal!" James laughed and delivered another painful blow to my ribs. I heard a scuffle and the pain between my shoulders lessened. I remained on the ground for what seemed like hours before a hand delicately touched the top of my head.

"It's alright 'darlin," The voice was gruff yet soft, "Those boy's won' be hurtin' ye no more."

I rose my gaze and met that of a young man of only about twenty four. Two deep scars spread the length of each cheek. He offered me a sympathetic smile and a leather gloved hand.

"You're pretty beat up lass," His accent both dazzled and confused me, "I think ye need to go to the 'ospital."

"How do you know?" I suddenly found my voice, it was shaky but firm. I hated hospitals and knew that they would have to call my mother. Everyone would know the person she really is.

"How do I know?!" He exclaimed in mock horror, a calloused hand flying to his chest, "I was a medic in her majesty's army."

I realized the immense pain in my body moments later as I watched blood drip from my face onto the cracked concrete. The man pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and gingerly placed it on my cheek. His blue eyes were full of concern as he accessed my injuries.

"Why don' you hop on my bike and I'll take you to the closest 'ospital, yea?" He insisted, lifting me to my feet as if I was the lightest feather on earth.

As we approached the sleek black motorcycle on the curb I was at a loss on how to get onto it. Without a word he lifted me yet again and placed me on the front of the seat. A helmet was placed on my head seconds later.

"Hold tha' to your cheek and try no' to wiggle too much," He plopped himself on the seatback behind me and secured a strong arm around my waist, "We'll drive slow but if ye' feel sick tell me so I can pull ova'."

My head began to swim at that moment. The loss of blood mixed with an extreme fall in adrenaline was making it almost impossible to keep my eyes open. I gave a drowsy nod and the bike came alive beneath us. The vibrations began to lull me into a deeper state of oblivion.

"I'm Filip by the way." He spoke louder over the rumbling engine. I had never met anyone named Filip before.

"Kota."

I awoke three hours later in a warm hospital bed, my mom occupying the seat beside me. She was a nursing a cup of coffee, no doubt trying to appear sober to the doctors. She looked up and offered me a weak smile, no words of comfort followed. Filip was nowhere in sight.

Little did I know my knight in shining armor would ride into my life again…Changing It forever.

 **What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Being covered in 100 different types of human fluid has definitely become a "Normal" day for me. As an emergency room nurse you're trained to disregard anything that bleeds on you, spits on you, cries on you, drools on you or drips on you. I've seen it all! And until today I thought nothing could surprise me. Then he walked through the E.R. doors.

I hadn't seen Filip for a little over ten years. After he delivered me to the hospital my mother decided Charming wasn't a safe place for me anymore. My police statement sent the Retty brothers to Juvie and their Neo-Nazi father was not extremely happy with that. Two days later our meager belongings were packed and we were off to bigger and better things. Well that's a lie, we moved to Oklahoma to live with my Uncle Scott.

I had only been back in Charming for two months and here he was. My knight in shining armor. However, as he came limping in, it looked like I was going to be the one doing the saving today. His jean clad leg was wrapped in a bloody t-shirt, creating a crude tourniquet. He did a good job for a retired Army medic. A man with crazy black hair and wild blue eyes held him on his right and a surly looking Hispanic man on his left.

"Do you want the multiple lacerations or toy car butthole?" Spencer Davenport, the resident doctor supervising the E.R., asked as he flipped open his clipboard. Having already removed a toy from someone's sphincter this week, I chose the latter. That…and I was really curious to see if Filip remembered me or not.

As a former fat kid, my confidence was a solid 5 out of 10. My baby fat melted away at the age of sixteen but you still wouldn't find me running on a beach in bikini or making any life changing speeches. My bedside manner was pleasant but reserved. My motto had and will most likely always be, "Make them believe that you don't give a shit and they will not give a shit about you." A little cynical, I know, but it had proved effective in protecting me from the outside world. I had few friends, mostly just those I talked to at work, but that was more than I had growing up. When you start off at 0, your prospects can only continue to go up.

Something about the man had always set me on edge though. He had been the first person, outside my family, to treat me as if I didn't have an outward appearance at all. It was as if those brown eyes only saw the being living inside, desperately trying to push its way out into the world. A chill ran up my back just thinking about it, shrugging it away I located an empty patient file and set my sites on the dastardly trio occupying Bed 10.

"Come on it doesn't hurt that bad," The man with wild black hair `drawled, "It's not as bad as getting bit in the ass by a crackhead." Lifting his fingers up towards his mouth he mocked biting with bent fingers. It bothered me slightly to think he had a crackhead that close to his ass but I couldn't help the small giggle that slipped past my lips…alerting them to my presence.

Three pairs of eyes met mine in surprising sync. Mine however only found Filip's, whose didn't seem to show any sign of recognizing me. His once dark brown hair had taken on some grey at the tips and his form had taken on a little extra here and there. Two jagged scars cut from the corner of his lips, stopping at the bottom of his pronounced cheek bones. They weren't ugly or distorting, if anything he had only become more handsome. He didn't know me though and that knowledge caused an unfamiliar ache to grip my heart.

"Are you goin' ta fix ma leg then or jus' stare at it?" His accent, which I had heard so many times in my thoughts, found my ears in a disgruntled melody.

"Of course." I blurted out quickly, mentally berating myself for sounding like the embarrassed teenager I had worked so hard to leave in the past.

Luckily the wound had been a through and through, cutting through the lateral deep tissue of the thigh. There was some muscle damage but not enough to cause a future impairment. Filip watched me intently as I removed the crude dressing and began to disinfect the wound. He didn't squirm or pull I injected the area with a local anesthetic, numbing the area completely.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in this world of blood and guts?" The wild man who I had come to know as "Tig" questioned, pushing himself around in a wheeled stool.

"What's a creepy guy like you doing offending the girl who has access to heavy grade medical tools?" I snapped back, looping another stitch through Filip's thigh. He grunted slightly, gripping the blood stained sheets underneath him.

"Leave da lass alone Tiggy," Filip grunted slightly, "At least while she's sewin' me up."

Tig resigned to blowing medical gloves up, to the annoyance of the surly looking man in the seat besides Filip. From what I could see there wasn't an inch of his body, besides his face, that didn't sport a mean looking tattoo. They were SAMCRO, I knew that much. Everyone who had lived in Charming knew who they were ad even after my ten year hiatus I wasn't an idiot.

"I'm just going to wrap this up and you're good to go." I announced happily, snipping the excess from the last stitch. Filip let out a breathe or relief, while the others claimed to be "Hungry as fuck" and went in search of a vending machine.

"Ya did a fine job lass," Filip smiled, running a hand over his fresh bandage, "I would hav' done it myself but It is difficult ta' stitch behind your back."

"Oh really?" I chuckled, playing dumb, "And are you a doctor?"

He made a sound of mock offence, just as he had done years before, "I'll hav' ya kno' I was a medic in her majesty's Army."

It was like Deja'vu…as if no time had passed at all.

"Well if you see any problems with my work later, being a distinguished medical professional yourself," I replied sarcastically, removing the blood stained gloves from my hands, "Then please do feel free to report me to the Board."

"You're a sarcastic littl' thing' are you not?" He whistle softly, a delicate smile creasing his scars.

"What can I say, this big bad world of blood and guts has hardened me."

We both laughed together as I helped him out of bed and into a wheelchair, his friends magically appearing at mine side.

"Got some paperwork ta' fill out boys," He said and an uproar of groans followed before he turned to me, "Thanks again, I'm Chibs by da way." Chibs? What was this nickname?

He extended a hand towards me and I slipped my hand into his. His warm fingers encased mine, pulling me deeper into the pools of his brown eyes.

"Kota King."

I thought I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes but just as fast as it arrived it was gone. Replaced by the shrill scream of a cellphone. Sighing, he dig it out of his pocket and pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello?" I heard him answer, as he disappeared down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I was so happy to heat everyone's positive responses to my story! School and work got really crazy but I'm most defiantly trying to make time for this one. If you like it please let me know, comments feed the hungry writers ego. I hope you enjoy and as always I own all my OC'S but everyone else belongs to the lovely Kurt Sutter.**

I didn't understand why Filip's not recognizing me bothered me so much, what did I mean to him even? I was just a fat kid that he drove to the hospital after getting my ass kicked. Anyone would have done that, right? For the first time in ten years it occurred to me that there must have been other people walking down the street that day…had no one really stopped but Filip? Now that bothered me. The rest of my shift slowed the moment I came to this sudden realization, the minutes slowly gathering together in an agonizing hour. By the time I clocked out, my feet and mind were screaming in unison.

2 days on, 2 days off, that's the deal when it comes to being a nurse in Charming, California. You work your ass off, watched people die and be brought back from the brink of death…then you go home to deal with it. Some cases are harder than others, they go home with you and continue to exist alongside your everyday life. Suddenly, while you're baking a cake or brushing your teeth, there's a blue faced little boy standing beside you. I have seen my fair share of ghosts, no matter how short my career has been, but Filip has always been the most prominent. I couldn't seem to escape him, but it appears he didn't have that problem with me.

"What are you moping around for?" A thick New York accent greeted me from the doorway to our apartment. Rae, like most New Yorkers I had come to know, lived her life without a filter. She says what she wants, wears what she wants and dates who she wants. Whenever she wants. Being 5'11 with legs that go on for miles and eyes that swallowed the Caribbean gives you that privilege. That and having a doctorate in Particle Physics. Beauty and brains…what a bitch.

We had met during my sophomore, her senior year of college at NYU. I had just received early entrance into their Nursing program and well Rae being the fucking genius that she's always been was writing her dissertation. I had been in the drugstore down the street, desperately searching the feminine hygiene products for tampons (Unsuccessfully because they seemed to be out for some odd fucking reason) and so was Rae. Long story short we wound up in an epic girl fight over the last box and we've been at each other's throats ever since.

"I'm not moping around," I grumbled back, trying to will the couch to swallow me whole, "I'm simply enjoying my days off." No matter how many Cheetos I sacrificed to its depths, it would never grant my wishes.

"Sweatpants, Swayze and Softserve," She slips onto the couch next to me, criticizing not only Dirty Dancing but my ice cream and sweats, "The three deadly S's."

"Bite me." Sometimes it's difficult for me to remember why we became friends in the first place.

"How about I doll you up and we go out for some drinks?" Rae questioned hopefully, pouting out her bottom lip in a mock begging. Bars on Friday nights were like candy to her, she couldn't have just one. I knew if I said yes to going with her we would wind up hoping between at least three bars. My mind and feet were screaming at me again.

"Come on Kota!" She exclaimed, jumping to her heel clad feet, "It'll help you forget about whatever's making you into a pathetic teenager who got ditched at Prom." Now that stung, how did she know William Clearwater ditched me at prom…for another guy no less?

Would getting blazing drunk, because God knows I can't hold my alcohol like I think I can, make me forget about Filip? Did I want to forget Filip? He was all that had been on my mind since the moment the ER doors burst open…since that Scottish accent fell upon my ears again. Sure I had thought about him countless times since I was a child but I wasn't a stalker or anything. In a lot of situations he rode naked on a horse with Maroon 5 or even the MacManus brothers. If he didn't give a shit about me, why should I spend my glory years doing just that?

"Do I have to wear something super slutty again or am I allowed to be moderately slutty with undertones of exotic sex kitten?" Her look of excitement was almost contagious, almost.

The Bleeding Boar was possibly the sleaziest bar I had ever set foot in and I had spent my college years living in New York City. Rae didn't seem to notice, as she had already wormed her way through the crowd, alerting every guy in a mile radius to her presence, and got the attention of the bar tender.

She had dressed me in little more than a tight pair of black jeans, black crop top and a pair of fuck me heels. I could barely breathe through the mountain of makeup on my face and the perfume provided made me smell like a baby prostitute. Oh how I longed for the comfort of my Nikes and scrubs.

"What'll you have darlin'?" Sporting a shock of red hair and too many freckles to count, he was cute in a little brother sort of way. He was completely under her spell.

"Two tequila shots for me and my lovely companion here." Her voice, sickeningly sweet, dripped with lust. She radiated the stuff. He was only able to take his eyes off of her boobs for mere seconds while pouring the shots, adding one for himself.

"Too you two gorgeous girls and the lucky sons of bitches that get to call you theirs." They downed their shots with nothing more than a wince, a nearly choked to death. Grabbing Vodka sodas, Rae escorted me back through the crowd into a tabletop seat directly in front of a pool table. Prime real-estate.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself in the hours that passed. I downed every drink that Rae put in front of me, flirted along with the guys she dragged in my direction and even won a few games of pool. Currently I was dancing with a particularly smooth moving Spanish gentleman, his hands riding dangerously low on my hips.

"Let's keep the hands at ten and two ok?" I drawled, thankful that I wasn't too drunk not to form words.

"Que, Mami?" He purred, moving in to slobber over my neck. His breathe was hot and smelt like stale liquor and sweat socks.

"Woah, pal," I braced my forearms against his chest in an attempt to push him off, "I think I want to go find my friend."

My eyes found Rae in the mass of grinding bodies. She had her head thrown back, her mass of long blonde hair almost touching her skirt clad ass. The wild wired man named Tig was twirling her around the dance floor. If Tig was here, was Filip? His breathe was getting hotter on my neck, his hands dropping to the front of my thighs. However, I seemed unable to move them. The world was spinning.

"We're going to have a fun night chica," He chuckled deeply as he pulled me farther and farther from the dance floor, from the safety, "And it starts now."

Suddenly I found myself outside, my back pressed up against the cool cement of The Bleeding Boar. My legs were forced apart by a hard knee, I felt a million hands all over me. I wanted to cry, scream, fight back…but I couldn't. I was helpless.

 _Eight Years earlier…_

 _We had been living with Uncle Scott for almost two years now and mom hasn't even thought about moving out and finding a place of our own. She had even been reluctant to accept another receptionist job. Uncle Scott didn't seem to mind in the least, as long as mom locked herself in her room whenever she felt like getting completely blasted. Sometimes I wonder if he just allowed us to live with him to protect me from her…to shield me from who she was rapidly becoming._

 _Growing up Uncle Scott wasn't what you would call "Book Smart". He enjoyed hanging out with his friends and fighting. Fighting was his thing and he was damn good. He made his money early in life, making it knocking people unconscious and then investing it into successful businesses around Peace, Oklahoma. There wasn't much he didn't have a hand in around here and I felt like a celebrity whenever anyone asked me if I was his niece._

" _What you up to short stuff?" Uncle Scott asked one morning as he inspected my newly busted lip. Mom had tried to move me away from the bullies but there was always new ones right around the corner._

" _I got my ass kicked," I mumbled back, dipping away from his gentle touch, "Again."_

" _Who was it?" His jaw visibly tightened as he cupped my chin in his hand and assessed the damage._

" _You know I'm not going to tell you," I sighed, touching my raw lip, "I don't want to have to move away from here too._

" _Nothing is going to take you away from me kiddo." He states plainly, tightening his grip slightly on my chin. He let go and rose to his feet, reaching out a hand to me. I took it without question._

" _No niece of mine is ever going to be a damsel in distress again," His long tan arm pulled me to trail behind him, "I'm going to teach you to be a grad A ass kicker like your Uncle."_

 _Sandy brown eyes met my own and I knew that I was protected. I had only ever felt that once before, with Filip._

 _Fight back kiddo, don't let this man take advantage of you_. His voice came to me suddenly, lifting my drunken haze slightly. A swift kick in the nuts was all I had left in me, he doubled over in pain but recovered quickly. This time he was angry.

"You little _punata_!" He exclaimed, bringing his fist down hard against my right cheek.

I fell hard, the concrete greeting me like an old friend. I could feel cuts opening on my palms and face. He reared and kicked me in the side, my head cracking against the hard wall.

"Fuck you…" I managed to choke out, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground by his multi-colored cowboy boots.

"Do you know who I am?" He chuckled, leaning down and taking handful of my hair, "Who my father is? He's a king."

He reared back to kick me but was stopped as two sets of arms reached out of the darkness and threw him to the ground.

"Filthy fucking Mayan's!" A familiar voice shouted, accompanying the screams of my assailant.

My vision was fading fast, the pain slowly overtaking my body. Suddenly Rae was by my side, lifting my heavy head into her tiny lap. She was speaking words I didn't recognize, shaking me slightly. I couldn't respond but not because of the pain.

Out of the darkness, emerging as if he were a part of it, was the man with the scars who had slowly made himself apart of my heart.

 **How did you like it? Please let me know!**


End file.
